Yo Mama!
by T.J.Grei
Summary: A regular day at the Curtis house. TwoBit watching TV with Dally, Soda and Steve playing poker, Darry reading the paper, and Pony and Johnny out at the park. Everything is normal until Dally says something to Steve... [ONESHOT]


Okay, boredom has taken over... I imangined the gang going through Yo Mama jokes. Then I thought "Okay... the Curtis' might not want to join in, after all, their parents are dead." So I took out Darry, Soda, and Pony. Dally doesnt really care, I bet Steve doesnt either. And Two-Bit wont care unless his mom found out. So those three were in it. And Johnny? He was in the end just for fun.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders or the Yo Mama jokes. The Yo Mama jokes come from a website, I forget which one. I just typed in "yo mama jokes" in the Yahoo search bar. YAY

* * *

YO MAMA!

Dally was sitting on the couch in the Curtis house, eating a piece of cake and watching Mickey Mouse on the TV. Nothing else was on and Two-Bit'll have a fit if he changes it. So he settled with watching the black-and-white mouse dance across the screen and Two-Bit laughing along with it. Darry was trying his best to drown out everyone by reading the newspaper. Soda was at the table, playing poker with a very happy Steve. He had no clue why he was so happy, but he just enjoyed it for the time being.

Ponyboy was out at the park with Johnny again. It was dark now and Darry made sure to keep an eye on the clock. It was about nine now, Pony had plenty of time. The house was kind of quiet except for random outbursts from Two-Bit or yells of triumph from Steve or Soda. Darry liked the quiet. Dally set his plate down and leaned against the back of the couch. Finally, Steve and Soda got into an arm-wrestling competition. Dally watched as Steve slammed down Sodas hand and jumped up and wailed in triumph.

"Steve! Shut up!" Dally finally yelled. Everyone froze and looked at Dally, who was staring at Mickey Mouse again. "Sheesh, your mother couldn't even shut you up."

"My mother?" Steve asked, walking over to Dally. He stepped in front of him. "Hell, yo mama so stupid, she got locked in a grocery store and starved!" Dally stood up as Two-Bit yelled "Ohhhhhhh..."

"You pulling out those jokes now, eh Stevie?" He said, "Fine. Yo mama so ugly, when she joined an ugly contest they, they said 'Sorry, no professionals.'" Darry looked up, actually intrested in this. Two-Bit also stood.

"Dally, top this: Yo mama so greasy, she uses bacon as a band-aid." Two-Bit said in a snobbish voice. Dally grinned at him.

"Two-Bit, yo mama... wait. I don't want to talk about your mama," Dally said, still grinning. Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow. "I feel sorry for her. Having such an ugly son." Darry actually chuckled at that one. Two-Bit growled.

"Yo mama so fat, she fell and made the Grand Canyon," then Two-Bit turned to Steve, "And yo mama so nasty, I called her to say hello and she gave me an ear infection."

"No wonder your face is deformed," Steve said, crossing his arms over his chest. Two-Bit opened his mouth, then closed it, opened it again, and closed it again. He looked like a fish.

"I can't top that." and with that, he sat down. Dally turned to Steve.

"Now it's just you an me, Steve. Unless, Darry or Soda wants to try their luck?" He turned to Darry. Darry smiled.

"I'm having fun watching you two."

"Same here," Soda added. Steve slapped a hand to Dally's shoulder and turned him to face him.

"Yo mama's teeth so yellow, traffic slows down when she smiles."

"Yo mama so old, her social security number is 1."

"Yo mama so dirty, she makes mud look clean." Finally, Dally pointed at Steve with a wide grin.

"You are ugly." Steve froze, taken back a bit. Two-Bit cracked up laughing.

"That was... random..."

"You know what? You're so ugly, your mama had to feed you with a slingshot."

"Yo mama twice the man you are!"

"I saw your mama kicking a can down the street. I asked her what she was doin' and she said, 'Movin.'" Steve looked over at Soda, who was trying to stop a laugh from coming out. The front door opened with a bang. Everyone turned to see Johnny and Pony coming in.

"What's goin' on, guys?" Johnny asked.

"Yo mama jokes." Darry said, chuckling behind his paper. Pony looked at Johnny who was smiling now.

"Johnny... what are you..."

"Hey Dally!" Johnny yelled. Dally turned.

"What?"

"Yo mama is a man!" he yelled, then turned and ran out the door. Pony had to dodge so Dallas wouldn't trample him on his way out. Everyone, even Darry, got up and went to the window. Dally was chasing Johnny down the street, yelling and cussing at him for being faster. Pony looked at Steve.

"Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's all agree not to tell Yo mama jokes anymore."

"Agreed."

* * *

WINNER: Johnny Cade

RUNNER UP: Dallas Winston

3RD PLACE: Steve Randle

LOOSER: Two-Bit Matthews. poor, poor Two-Bit


End file.
